


Happiness

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Current [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bane recals Talia's leap of faith, Bane while broken in the Pit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the pain, Bane closed his eyes and saw his phoenix, his Talia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Bane's prequel before the League of Shadows.  
> Because there are not enough fics of Bane's period on the pit after Talia's escape.

# Happiness

 

 

In the haze of pain, Bane doesn’t know where he is. He can’t remember that he’s lying on his broken back on a dirty tunnel almost too small to hold his beat up frame.

All he remembers is his Talia.

Flying like a bird in the light, like a phoenix being reborn in the sun.

 

He closes his eyes and smiles, despite the gash on his mouth and the broken teeth, despite the blood that flows over the crusts on his face. Because nothing can take that image away, not even this pain that is now his world, that memory is his little ray of light. That memory is pure happiness.


End file.
